Even Masters Need Haircuts
by tsukasayuki
Summary: Just a short TerraxAqua oneshot of the past. I mean, they have to know how to cut their own hair right? Terra accidentally lops off part of Aqua's hair during training. Set about 4-5 years before Birth By Sleep.


Swish. Woosh. Clang.

The sound of metal hitting metal carried itself through the clear and sunny day. The two strangely shaped weapons clashed with one another as the two teenagers sparred; one a muscular boy with long brown hair, the other a petite girl with blue hair that passed her shoulders. They pushed each other back and stared each other down; both of them wore loose clothing. The blue-haired girl placed her Keyblade, a sword shaped like a metal key, in front of her while her opponent charged at her.

Swish.

His Keyblade flew through the air and sliced something. Not flesh. However, strands of blue soared the sky and flew past his gaze. The girl stepped back and willed her Keyblade away, while she ran her fingers through her hair. The left side was a bit shorter than it was before they sparred, and now the right side of her hair was significantly longer.

"Oh. I think it's about time we had the Master give us another haircut, Terra," the girl spoke as she ran her fingers through the right side of her hair. She smiled as she walked toward the boy, Terra, and reached up to pat his head. He scowled as he made his Keyblade vanish.

"Sorry Aqua. You were trying to grow it. But..." He ran his own fingers through his own hair. "...Do I really need to cut it too? Master is a bit...rough."

Aqua placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "It gets in the way of sparring. The less you spar and train, the longer you have to wait to become a Master yourself."

Ouch.

She knew his weakness. He sighed and turned around, looking upon the grand steps of their home. They both knew what they had to face; their master's rough hands on their fragile heads.

* * *

><p>"Master Eraqus," Terra spoke as he stood next to his sparring partner. In front of three grand chairs stood an older man in a white flowing coat. This man turned around at Terra's call.<p>

"Done with training al- oh?" He glanced upon Aqua's uneven hair. As soon as Eraqus's gaze landed on Aqua, she started twirling her fingers through the longer side of her hair, trying to hide her embarrasment. Eraqus crossed his arms. "Is it that time again?"

Terra ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I hate to say it, but both of us could use a good trim."

Eraqus smirked, "You two are growing older now. You can't always rely on an old man like myself to help you in these troubling times." Terra and Aqua sighed in sync. "This will be new training," Eraqus continued. "You must learn to cut your own hair."

The two fumbled about. "I can't do that... I'll mess the angle up," Terra argued. He at least wanted to look decent while training to be a Keyblade Master, but if he were to cut his own hair, he knew he'd be a hot mess.

Eraqus smirked as he stepped closer to the two. "Then cut each other's hair." The two stared wide-eyed at each other at this mention. "It will be the first step to becoming an adult. Which in turn will lead to the path of becoming a Master." They turned their stare toward Eraqus, who pulled out a pair of fancy scissors from his coat and handed them to Aqua. "Use the spare guest room. It has all the ameninities you need." Terra and Aqua kept trading glances toward each other, and then back at Eraqus. "And dont come see me until you are finished," Eraqus spoke before either one could have a word in. He turned and walked toward the back of the room, humming a sweet melody and leaving his two pupils confused.

* * *

><p>Terra volunteered to have his hair cut first. He sat in a plain looking chair with a plain white blanket covering him, and he looked at his reflection. His hair really was becoming quite a long, unkempt mess. He looked older than he remembered – had it been that long since he took a good look at himself in the mirror? Aqua's reflection came up behind him and it was the first time he really noticed her features. Was she always so fair skinned and perfectly pieced together? Was her body always so fragile looking? Did she always have such nice... curves? Terra couldn't believe his thoughts.<p>

"This is my first time..." Aqua quietly spoke as she gently combed Terra's hair.

"Well, you're a lot more gentle than Master. I guess it makes sense, since you're a girl." Wrong choice of words. Aqua gripped Terra's hair tight in her hands, which made him cringe.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Aqua furiously combed through his hair, pulling out the knots.

"Ow ow ow, stop stop!" She stopped, scowling. Terra smirked as he stared at her reflection. "I just meant that you know how to be gentle, especially since your hands are so tiny and fra- ow!"

She pinched the back of his neck and began cutting his hair, albeit furiously. "Just stop talking and let me cut." Aqua was pissed, and Terra kept digging himself into ahole he couldn't crawl out of. They stayed quiet for the rest of the time she cut his hair, and he couldn't help smile at her reflection, uneven hair and all.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when she was finished, but he didn't want it to end. When she wasn't pissed at him, her smooth hands through his hair felt a lot nicer than Master Eraqus's. When she finally released her hands from him, he heard her smooth voice. "All done. Open your eyes!"

He opened them and he looked at his reflection. There was some spike to the his hair, but he rather enjoyed it. The cut seemed a bit more grown up than what Eraqus usally did. Terra stood up and stretched and smiled. "Well, that's one thing you're probably better at than me."

Aqua scoffed and practically shoved the scissors into Terra's hands. "I will take that as a thanks." Aqua shoved herself past Terra and sat down on the chair, shaking the blanket free from all of Terra's hair.

Terra stared at the blue head in front of him, not even sure where to begin. He dipped the comb in the water and started gently going through her hair, but when it reached a knot, he started pulling really hard.

"Ow!" Aqua cringed and quickly grabbed her hair to make him stop. "You have to be gentle with these things. You can't treat my hair the same way you use a Keyblade!"

Terra scowled. Was he being scolded by her? Someone younger? He gently pulled the comb out and tried again.

He heard some tearing. Oops.

"Ow!" Aqua looked pissed. She grabbed the comb out of Terra's hand and started combing her own hair. "I will do it myself!"

"No!" Terra yelled back and grabbed the hand she was using to comb herself, causing her to stop.

Her heart skipped a beat. He was so adamant about cutting her hair, when before he didn't seem to want to do it at all. She let go of the comb and let him have it. "Be gentle," she quietly spoke.

He sighed. Gentle was something he didn't know. But he gently combed through her hair in tiny strides, and while she would cringe slightly, the tiny strides were a lot less painful than what he was trying before. Finally her hair was fully combed through and he began the real task: cutting.

He started with the longer side, but he wasn't really sure what to do. Maybe he'd just makeboth sides even? He started snipping randomly, which caused Aqua to quickly get defensive. "Are... you even trying?"

"Just stay still. I can do this. It can't be that hard right? I mean you did it-" Once again, his choice of words was not the best.

She grabbed his hand that had the scissors in it and quickly turned her head to give him a scolding. Just as she was turning her head, he had leaned his head down slightly to get a better look at her hair.

A brush of lips touched. They softly grazed one another. Soft. Aqua was about to yell at him, but after this little accident, she just stared at him. He was waiting for the oncoming storm, but he stared at her big blue eyes. It was something quick, but whatever happened sent a wave of calm through the both of them. Aqua stared and leaned in closer, she started to gently press her lips with his, but that was just a soft graze again before she got too embarrased. She quickly turned around, red starting to fill her face, and let Terra continue his work.

His face felt hot – he wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he didn't want to let Aqua down. He began gently cutting her hair. Surprisingly, his hands were gentle through her hair. It felt... nice.

When he was finished cutting, Aqua opened her eyes. He made her hair a little shorter than what she was expecting, but it felt cool on her neck. The cut was both cute and efficient for fighting. She touched the back of her neck and smiled. "It's actually really nice."

Terra sighed. "You sound surprised."

"It's a bit shorter than I like but-"

"I prefer it shorter," Terra interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I just like your hair shorter..." Terra sighed. "Anyway, we better clean up. Next time, I'll just cut my own hair."

Aqua stood up and scowled, placing her hands on her hips. "Was it really that bad?"

Terra smiled. Of course not, but there was a lot of awkward tension between the two that he couldn't describe _what _it was. "Well... maybe next time we'll do each other's again."

Aqua sighed with relief and put her hand to her chest. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it was nothing like she ever felt before. When it came to Terra, it was comfortable being with him. But this? It was strange. But it was perfect. Everything about this situation was perfect, and Aqua wouldn't trade it for anything.

Unfortunately, this was one of the few times they would act upon those feelings or even notice them.


End file.
